


Kagome's Poetry Assignment

by RebaJean



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Kagome gets the Inu gang to help her with her poetry assignment for school. Only she gets a bit more help than she wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" copyright 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.
> 
> Originally published 10-15-05.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagome gets the Inu gang to help her with her poetry homework.

 

Kagome -

 

Guys, for school I need . . .

Can you help me with this, please?

Poetry - haiku.

 

Poems of just three lines

syllables five seven five

of nature mostly.

 

Inuyasha -

 

Uh, duh, I dun know . . .

What was this poetry thing?

What was that again?

 

Shippo -

 

Inuyasha's mean

When he bops me on the head

Kagome sits him.

 

Rin -

 

Run around the hill

See flowers, flowers, flowers

A great place to play!

 

Jaken -

 

Once I was a lord

Now follow Sesshoumaru

Reduced to nanny.

 

Miroku -

 

Monk's cursed hand gropes

stealthily to grasp her rear

red hand print on face.

 

Sango -

 

Touch me again, Monk

and your thick head will shortly

meet Hiraikotsu!

 

Sesshoumaru -

 

A lecherous monk

comedy of the absurd,

fondles taijiya.

 

An untrained miko

whields the shikon no tama

her power runs wild.

 

Disgusting hanyou,

lover of the zombie bitch,

my erstwhile brother.

 

Inuyasha -

 

Brother . . . naw . . . sister

Stuck up, prissy, girly man

Never gets my sword!

 

Kagome -

 

A loud clash of swords

Now friends we must end this game

Brothers fight again.

 


	2. Flip Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over-hearing the Inu gang's discussion, Kagura voices her own thoughts.

Kagura stiffled a chuckle. Half the time she watches Inuyasha and his band for amusement rather than to report back to Naraku.  The Inu gang poetry fest descended into the typical sparring match between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. While still amusing, her thoughts turned to her own group.

* * *

 

Naraku

 

heart shriveled by hate

absolute power he seeks

dark, deluded fool

 

* * *

 

Kagura

 

longing to be free

wind blows my tethered feather

evil holds my heart

 

* * *

 

Kanna

 

empty eyes, dark stare

small hands hold vacant mirror

gateway to the void

 


End file.
